


Take A Chance

by floatingpetals



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, mentions of cheating ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: Hi can you please write a cute Sebs one? Where you're great friends with Evans and like a daughter to RDJ and they he sees that Sebs has a crush on you so they kinda motivate him to ask you out but you're reluctant at first because you haven't had a good past with men(cheating) so they motivate you too? Thanks!





	Take A Chance

“Y/N!”

The shout caused the woman thanking the Taxi driver to turn around, setting her bags down on the sidewalk. She grinned widely at the sight of her longtime friend Chris barreling towards her, waving at the visibly excited man. She took in a deep breath, looking around the entrance of the set where all the trailers were lined up. She had flown into Atlanta for a week after Chris all but got on his knees begging her to come. She had a lull in her work and decided it was time for a short break before the fall season picked up again.

“Hey, Chris!” She called out, lowering her hand back to grip her purses strap. She forgot how big he was and seeing his frame quickly come straight at her set an alarm bell off. Chris showed no signs of stopping, a manic look in his eyes as he charged full speed. The grin quickly slipped off her face, panic overtaking her features. “No, wait! Chris stop!”

He ignored her, laughing wildly as he scooped her up into his arms, crushing her tightly to his chest. Y/N squealed, her own laughter mixing with his as he rocked her from side to side.

“Okay, Lenny. Go ahead and put me down.”

Chris chuckled though did as she asked, gently setting her back down on solid ground. She took a step back, straightening her clothes.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy you’re finally here! It’s been so long!!” He exclaimed, reaching out to hug her again. She laughed and let him pull her into a less strangling hug. Y/N giggled and nodded.

“I miss you too, but you and I’ve talked about smothering me.” She pulled back, gently tapping his chest. “You can crush somebody between these”

Chris giggled, his face turning a shade of red at her teasing tone. Before he could say much else, there was another shout of her name. The two turned to see Robert quickly making his way towards them, his arms open wide. Once more she found herself pulled into a bone-crushing hug, lifted from the ground.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in town?” He all but shouted in her ear. Y/N winced at the volume, her face uncomfortably smashed into his chest. “How are you doing kid? How’s the new job? How’s your mom?”

Chris laughed at her obvious discomfort and decided it is best to save his friend.

“Alright, alright. Let her breathe, Robert.” Chris chuckled. Robert made a face, but reluctantly let her down. He gave Chris a sharp look and quickly swept her up under his arm.

“We have a lot of catching up to do. Chris, be a dear and pick up her bags.” Robert waved a hand over his shoulder, motioning to the bags on the ground. Chris blinked, watching stunned as Robert led Y/N away.

“Hey-Wait a minute!”

~~

The past few days were a bit of a blur for Y/N, she was swept from person to person, everyone wanted to show her around. Chris pouted, she was there to see him. He’d get into arguments quite frequently with Robert who claimed he deserved to spend time with his ‘daughter.’

“She’s not your daughter. For the last time!” Chris groaned. Robert rolled his eyes, waving him off.

“Not important.”

“Oh, for the love-.”

Y/N giggled into the coffee cup, sitting on one of the set chairs off camera. Chris and Robert were in full gear, having their usual bicker-fest. The crew moved around them, some rolling their eyes, but most laughing at their absurdity. She didn’t mind the two acting like a married couple when it came to her. They had a certain reason to be so protective of her.

“They arguing again?” The low baritone suddenly made her jump. Sebastian stood beside her, grinning down at her start. Y/N flushed and ducked her head.

“Yeah. But it’s okay. It’s all in good fun.” Sebastian gave her a crooked grin, turning to face the two who were still going at it.

“They both really care about you.” He hummed, leaning up against the chair. Y/N giggled.

“Yeah, they do.” He turned to watch her, his heart swelling in his chest at the fondness in her tone. She sipped from her cup, missing the way Sebastian took in her features, from her eyelashes to the uptilt of her lips. Every time she’d smile his way, the butterflies flew in his stomach, and it was getting harder and harder to stay cool around her. He let out a sigh, and looked back over to Chris and Robert, freezing under the duo loo the two had locked on him. Sebastian pushed off the chair, clearing his throat.

“I-uh. I’m gonna go get a refill.” He motioned to his own coffee cup in his hand. “Do you want more?”

Y/N smiled warmly, shaking her head.

“I’m good. Thank you though.” Sebastian nodded, ducking his head and refusing to make eye contact with either of the two. Chris nudged Robert, jerking his chin in Sebastian’s direction before wandering over to Y/N’s side.

Robert followed Sebastian’s quick retreat, his hands behind his back as he practically skipped up to Sebastian’s cowering side.

“Sooo.” He began. Sebastian cut him off with a glare.

“Not a word.”

“Oh, come on.” Robert rolled his eyes. “I’m not blind, Chris isn’t blind, and apparently you aren’t either.”

Sebastian scoffed, stopping at the snack table with the coffee bar. He popped off the top of his coffee cup and watching the cup as he filled it from the container. Robert sighed in irritation.

“I think you two would make a great couple.” Sebastian froze, head snapping up.

“Wh-what?”

“You and the kid. I think you’d be a good match.” Robert shrugged, popping a blueberry in his mouth. Sebastian flounder for a moment longer, sputtering some excuses. “Look you can sit here and deny it all you want. But I’ve seen how you look at her, I’ve seen how you’ve smiled at her.”

Sebastian knew he couldn’t refute it, there wasn’t much of a point. He knew he wasn’t being subtle, but he didn’t think it was that noticeable.

“All I have to ask is you be careful with her,” Robert uttered with a tone of seriousness. Sebastian furrowed his brows, setting his cup on the table.

“What do you mean?”

Robert gave a sigh, glancing over his shoulder to where Y/N and Chris sat. He knew this was a touchy subject for Y/N, and he could only hope she’d forgive him for telling Sebastian for spilling her well-kept secret. He needed to know though.

“There’s something you need to know.”

~~

“No, Chris.” Y/N spoke firmly, starring Chris down through the mirror. He sat on her bed in the hotel room, both ready to have a late-night dinner with the cast. He pouted, shoulders drooping at her tone.

“Oh come on, babe.”

“Stop it.” She grumbled, ripping her gaze away from his puppy dog eyes. He knew it was a weakness of hers, a weakness he was clearly willing to exploit.

“I just want you to be happy.” He whispered dejectedly, looking down at his palms. Y/N froze, her heart breaking in her chest at the sight.

“I am happy though.” Y/N reassured as she stepped over to the bed, sitting down beside him. He let out a breath and looked up at her through his long eyelashes. It wasn’t that he doubted her, he just knew her better than she let off. “Really Chris. I’m doing better.”

“Are you really? I mean, after everything that happened, I know you’re in a better place and all, but I know you. I see how you kind of collapse in on yourself and retreat inside your mind. You’re reliving it all over again, and I hate seeing you like that.”

“Chris-.” Y/N croaked, but he cut her off by gently taking her hands in his.

“No look. What Nathan did to you was inexcusable. He was a dick that used you. I can’t even imagine how you might have felt walking in on them, but you can’t keep beating yourself up over him. It’s been two years, and you deserve to be happy.”

Y/N sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. She hated that she was still so weak, so insecure by him. She gave her heart to Nathan, was ready to marry him and he thanked her by cheating on her with his secretary. She had spent so long beating herself up for not seeing the signs that she forgot the most important thing. It wasn’t her fault. She knew that. Both Robert and Chris were there to help her pick up the broken pieces and spent every waking moment telling her that. That she wasn’t at fault. She didn’t know where she’d be without either of them.

“Come on.” Chris encouraged gently, nudging her with his shoulder. “I can promise you, Seb would never hurt you. I’ve known him for years so I can tell you for a fact that he would never do to you what Nathan did. Ever. You just have to give him a chance to prove it.”

Y/N let out a sigh, looking down at their hands. She wasn’t sure she was completely ready to go back out into the dating world, but Chris was right. She had a small crush on the Romanian, and Chris kept telling her he had one on her too. She didn’t doubt him; just wasn’t sure she was ready for that. However, Chris was persistent. And he was right. She needed to move on.

A shrill beep startled the two, both jumping at the sound of Chris’s phone going off. He pulled it out from his pocket, sighing at the message on the screen.

“Let’s go. Everyone’s waiting for us downstairs.” She nodded, letting him pull her up “We’ll talk more later.”

~~

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. Y/N found her self between Chris and Sebastian, who both spent the dinner talking quietly to her. Every once and a while she could have sworn Sebastian kept glancing her way with a wistful look his eyes. She said nothing about it but caught herself returning the fleeting looks. Towards the end of the night, everyone was winding down with their stomachs full. Chris made a noise like he was clearing his throat, jerking his head in Y/N’s direction when he caught Sebastian’s eye. Sebastian shot him a frown but did as he implied.

“Hey.” He said gently, leaning down so only Y/N could hear. She hummed, turning her faced towards his, sucking in air when she saw how close he was. He was so close she could see the little freckles across his nose, could smell his heavenly cologne. “Can we talk for a minute?”

She nodded, and both pushed back from their seats to stand. He led her to the bar, his hand on her lower back gently guiding her towards an empty seat. It took him a moment to compose himself, his nerves frayed at the sight of her looking up at him with her doe eyes.

“Look I- I’ve been wanting to ask, but I never could find the courage before,” he stumbled, a light blush spreading on his cheeks. He clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip as he pulled himself together. “What I’m trying to say is, would you go out with me? Please?”

Y/N giggled at his breathless plea. She considered her question, her face dropping slightly. Sebastian saw her change, immediately swooping in.

“Hey.” He said gently, cupping her cheek with his hand. “Look, there’s no pressure. I-Rob told me. About everything.” Y/N sucked in a breath, her eyes going wide. “I know you have no reason to believe me when I say this, but I will never, ever hurt you the way your ex did. All I’m asking is for you to give me a chance.”

Y/N looked up into his hopeful blues and knew there was no way she could ever deny him. She knew he wasn’t an honest person, a person, who if she gave the chance to, could really fall head over heels for. Sebastian waiting patiently, a warm smile on his face as his eyes stayed locked on hers while she thought it over. 

“Alright, Stan.” She spoke softly. “I’ll hold you to that promise.”


End file.
